


And now you're satisfied

by sp8sexual



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Foggy Is Extremely Smitten, M/M, Matt Is The Most Powerful Bottom, Matthew "Brazen Hussy" Murdock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex, possibly. condoms are not used.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/pseuds/sp8sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck. </p>
<p>Enjoy, you godless heathens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now you're satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



> A love letter to my wife [edgebug](http://edgebug.tumblr.com/), whom I love dearly, and who loves to sin. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from [Come on Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWaqqWUfneg) by Jem

They crashed through the doorway, hands gripping at cloth, looking for purchase, mouths pressed together with a heated desperation. Suit jackets were shoved off, hands working at ties and the buttons of their dress shirts. Foggy's back hit the wall, and he threw a hand out, trying to hit the light switch. He missed, and thought  _fuck it_ , his hand quickly returning to the back of Matt's shirt. Matt broke the kiss, both of them gasping raggedly, and immediately dragged his mouth to Foggy's neck.

" _Fuck_ ," Foggy groaned, his hands tugging at Matt's shirt, his hips rocking up against Matt's. Matt grinned, but didn't pull back from Foggy's neck, dragging his teeth over skin, before biting down and sucking.

"Matt," Foggy gasped, "fuck,  _Matty_."

Matt brought his mouth up, close enough for his lips to brush against Foggy's ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Foggy groaned again. He managed to pull Matt's shirt free from his pants, hands moving to the front to work free the buttons he had missed in his earlier frenzy. Matt continued to speak, his voice low and rough, breaking Foggy apart with need.

"Fuck me, Foggy," Matt moaned, pressing his hips forward, against Foggy's. Foggy's leg slipped between Matt's, and Matt gasped out, his hips rocking forward. His hands fell between them, deftly undoing Foggy's buckle, and the button of his pants. "Please, Foggy. I need it. Need  _you_."

"Jesus, Matt," Foggy pushed uselessly at Matt's shirt until Matt pulled back just enough to throw off his shirt, Foggy quickly doing the same. Foggy grabbed back for Matt, reeling the man back in for another kiss, this one far more sweet and lingering than their previous. Foggy took his time, refusing to let Matt deepen the kiss. Matt groaned in frustration. He flipped them over, his hands landing on Foggy's hips and yanked Foggy towards him. Matt slammed into the wall, but didn't let that stop him, grinding up against Foggy. Foggy cursed lowly, dropping his head to bite Matt's shoulder.

In a smooth movement, Foggy fell to his knees, hands landing on the back of Matt's thighs. Matt's breath caught in his throat, and Foggy pressed his face against Matt's hip to hide his smirk. Foggy dragged his hands, slowly, over the front of Matt's pants up to Matt's buckle, listening to the way Matt's breathing turned more and more ragged just from Foggy's teasing touches. With an ease brought about by repeating a gesture multiple times, Foggy undid Matt's belt, slowly dragging the leather free of the belt loops, watching the way Matt's chest heaved with labored breathing.

"Please, Foggy," Matt near-begged, fingers slipping through Foggy's hair, gripping.

"Patience, Matty," Foggy teased, but he hooked his fingers over the waistbands of both Matt's slacks and boxers, sliding the cloth down just enough to free him. Foggy leaned in, letting his breaths puff out, over Matt's dick, warm and taunting, before taking Matt down in one smooth motion, rocking back with the expected thrust. He pulled back, off, with the barest suction, drawing a high-pitched whine from Matt. Foggy took the tip back in his mouth, tongue teasing as he took more and more in, agonizingly slowly.

"F-fuck,  _Foggy_ ," Matt stuttered out, straining to keep from thrusting into Foggy mouth, from tilting his head back and forcing him to take more, deep throating him until Foggy choked. They weren't doing that tonight, Matt knew, but he  _wanted_ \--oh, did he want.

Foggy leaned back to look at Matt, to take in the way he was flushed high on his cheeks and down his chest. "Yeah, Matty?" He asked, voice thick with arousal, and wrecked. Matt whimpered.

Foggy reached up, fingers wrapping around Matt's dick, and jerked him once, slowly, smiling slightly at the broken noise that fell from Matt's lips. Foggy dipped his head down again, kissing the tip of Matt's dick, then bypassing it in favor of Matt's inner thighs. He ghosted his lips over sensitive skin, littering light kisses in his wake. Matt's legs fell slightly wider, and Foggy took the invitation, turning his kisses into something more biting, leaving marks.

He moved back up Matt's thighs, and took Matt's dick back into his mouth, working him over with teasing sucks and kisses. Matt's breaths came out as harsh pants, dragging air in through barely parted lips. Foggy hollowed his cheeks, watching the way Matt's eyes fluttered closed with a moan.

Matt was barely able to keep himself up, braced against the wall, as Foggy worked him closer and closer to the edge.

"F-Foggy," he gasped out, pushing against Foggy's head, trying to get him to pull off, "I'm-I'm close, Foggy, please. I d-don't want to come yet."

"I got you, Matty," Foggy breathed, "it's okay. Let go."

Matt came with a whimpered moan, spilling out across Foggy's face, his  _mouth_ , Matt's fingers tight in Foggy's hair. Matt reached down and swiped the pad of his thumb over Foggy's lip, shivering slightly when he felt Foggy's exhale brush across his skin. Slowly, Matt brought his hand up to his mouth, letting out a lewd moan as he pushed the digit between his lips, licking it thoroughly. The while fluid smeared against Matt's bitten-red, red lips.

Foggy stood suddenly, his hands falling to Matt's hips. He captured Matt's lips in a bruising kiss, licking his way into Matt's mouth, not allowing Matt to take control of the kiss. His hands slipped down to Matt's ass, and hitched Matt up slightly, Matt's thighs pressing against either side of Foggy's hips; Matt's head fell back, thumping lightly against the wall.

Foggy's hands slipped down to Matt's thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Foggy's waist. Foggy's arms moved under Matt to support him, and Matt wrapped his arms around Foggy's neck, dropping his face against Foggy's throat. At first, as if hiding, but then Foggy felt the rasp of Matt's stubble, and the bite of his teeth.

"Let's," Foggy exhaled shakily, his hands tightening on Matt, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Foggy could feel the curve of Matt's lips against his Adam's apple, knowing it was either a smile or a smirk. Foggy huffed fondly, taking a moment to run a gentle hand down Matt's back, and up to his hair. He pulled Matt in for a careful kiss, skirting the edges of heated. Matt groaned, trying to press closer to Foggy.

Foggy stumbled against the doorway as Matt bit down with perfect timing. Foggy nipped at Matt's ear in reprimand, but there was no heat behind it, as Foggy had just made it to the bed.

He dropped Matt down onto the mattress, taking in the way Matt immediately splayed himself out, legs spread wide in invitation. Foggy paused at the side of the bed to push off his slacks and boxers, climbing onto the bed, between Matt's legs. He placed a kiss playfully on Matt's happy trail, before tugging Matt's pants and boxers off, in a mildly ungraceful movement. Matt laughed, and Foggy grinned, moving back up the bed to place a sweet kiss against Matt's lips.

Still hovering over Matt, Foggy reached out and fumbled with the nightstand drawer. His hand wrapped around a bottle of lube, and he hesitated a moment.

"Condom?" He asked, guessing Matt's answer, but wanting to be sure. As expected, Matt shook his head sharply.

"No," Matt insisted, the word sounding like it was punched out of him. "No, Foggy. Just--just fuck me."

Foggy shut the door and returned to Matt on the bed, lube in hand. He sat back on his haunches a moment, hungrily taking in the image Matt presented: flushed, and sweaty, and panting.

"You're beautiful, Matty," he said as he nudged Matt's legs slightly further apart, just to see Matt do so so willingly. "I'm so lucky to have you." He placed a gentle kiss against Matt's inner thigh, as he snapped open the lid of the lube, "You flush so pretty, I love the way you moan for me."

Matt moaned loudly, turning to press his face in his pillow, as Foggy pressed the first finger into Matt, up to the first knuckle.

"Don't hide your face," there was some command behind Foggy's words, but it was gentled by the way he was stroking Matt's thigh. Even still, Matt turned his face back away from the pillow. "That's it, good boy." He began to fuck Matt slowly, steadily, with one finger, pausing at any sign of tenseness from Matt. "You're doing so good, Matty."

Foggy leaned in to kiss Matt, dirty and deep, drawing whimpers and moans from Matt's mouth, as his hand worked. He pulled back, barely, and let his lips brush against Matt's as he continued to speak, "love the way you spread your legs for me. Beg me to fuck you like a slut." The words were harsher than Foggy preferred, but the way Matt was writhing, thrusting down on his hand, half-hard already, told him that it had the wanted effect.

"M-more," Matt panted, " _please_."

Foggy huffed out a laugh against Matt's lips, but complied, adding another finger, taking a steadying breath as Matt gasped out at the stretch.

"Fuck," Foggy breathed. "Fuck, you're gonna feel so around me. But," Foggy leaned down to bite gently at Matt's skin, "first I'm gonna make you come again. Maybe twice."

Matt whined, hips bucking, and Foggy immediately moved his hand to press down on Matt's hip. Foggy worked Matt open carefully, scissoring his fingers and stretching while moving his other hand from Matt's hip to stroke his side, relax him.

He pulled his hand back, ignoring Matt's whimper of protest, to pour more lube on to his fingers. He pressed his fingers back into Matt, adding a third. Matt keened, his torso twisting away, but still fucking himself down on Foggy's fingers. Foggy paused, and Matt whimpered again.

"What is it, Matty?" Foggy asked, concern leaking into his tone, "What's wrong?"

"'S nothing," Matt said, half his face pressed against the mattress, "'m fine. Fine, fine, fine. Foggy,  _please_."

"It's not nothing," Foggy argued, and this was his life. Arguing with Matt when he had three fingers buried in the man's ass.

Matt whined, squirming, but Foggy held his ground, unmoving. Matt huffed, then muttered into the mattress, "sensitive." Foggy was about to speak, when Matt cut him off, "'s fine. Like it."

" _Jesus_ , Matt," Foggy groaned, "keep going, then?"

Matt nodded, "yes, Foggy, please.  _Yes_."

Foggy watched Matt another moment, but Matt rocked back down on Foggy's fingers, clenching, drawing a swear from Foggy's lips. Foggy fucked Matt with only mild hesitation, which quickly turned to renewed vigor when Matt let out a particularly enthusiastic noise.

Foggy quickly found Matt's prostate, drawing a moan from the man. Foggy grinned, his fingers working Matt over. He captured Matt's mouth in a filthy kiss, his talented fingers dragging Matt closer to orgasm. Matt keened, and Foggy started up his litany again.

"Love the noises you make for me, Matty," Foggy said the words into Matt's skin, peppered with lightly biting kisses, "so so beautiful, love you spread out, legs spread wide for me. Only for me," his words were punctuated with a particularly pointed thrust of his fingers, and Matt arched up, moaning out a loud " _yes_."

"Yes, yes, Foggy, yours," Matt gasped as Foggy's fingers thrust deeper in him, "Only you, Foggy,  _yours_."

Foggy caught the way Matt's breathing had changed, saw the way Matt was mouthing words against the mattress. He smirked, and wrapped a hand around Matt's dick. Matt jerked up, fucking into Foggy's fist.

"You close, Matty?" Foggy asked, the pace of his hand on Matt's dick quickening. Matt whined, nodding frantically. "C'mon, baby, come for me."

Matt came with a cry, arching his back and spilling out between two of them, come coating both their chests and stomachs. Matt fell back against the bed, panting heavily. Foggy drew back slightly, giving Matt enough room to catch his breath.

Matt rolled them over, landing on top of Foggy, eyes bright and a smile dancing across his lips. Foggy was surprised, always taken aback by how quickly Matt recovered. Then again, Foggy rescinded, taking in the way Matt's chest was heaving and the way his face was flushed, maybe Matt wasn't as recovered as he had thought.

Matt kissed Foggy, a mix of sweet and teasing, a smile in place. Foggy's arms wound around his waist, holding Matt tightly against himself. "You gonna ride me tonight?"

Matt shook his head. "No," his voice was low and wrecked, and Foggy groaned faintly.

"How do you want it, then?"

Matt's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and exhaled, like when he was about to ask for was taking a lot out of him. "On my knees," he said quietly, asking, begging.

"On your knees, then," Foggy said, slapping Matt's ass. Matt groaned, his hands tightening on Foggy. Matt rolled off of Foggy and onto his hands and knees, face bowed and pressed against his shoulder, as if hiding. Foggy maneuvered himself behind Matt, leaning across Matt's back to press kisses long the back of his neck, across his shoulders, down his spine. Foggy scooped up their previously discarded bottle of lube, and squirted the last of it into his hand.

"We're all out," Foggy said, "we're gonna have to get more." He tossed the bottle over his shoulder, in the vague direction of the trashcan. It hit the floor with a quiet thunk.

"You missed."

"Shut up," Foggy huffed, "we can't all have superpowers."

"Hmm," Matt grinned, "I love you anyway."

Foggy rolled his eyes, but reached down to slick up his cock. Matt's breathing hitched in anticipation. Foggy lined himself up, and paused, "you ready?"

Matt nodded.

"Gotta hear you, Matty," Foggy said gently.

"Yeah, yeah, Foggy. Fuck me." Matt said quickly.

Foggy took his time, letting Matt adjust as he inched forward, holding tightly to Matt's hips to prevent him from pushing back. Matt let out quiet noises, encouraging Foggy to go faster. _Fuck me, fuck me, c'mon, Foggy, fuck me,_ Matt said the words quietly, like a prayer.

Once fully in Matt, Foggy took a moment, forehead pressed against Matt's back, taking steadying breaths. Hesitantly, experimentally, Matt fucked himself back on Foggy's cock, and Foggy's hips snapped forward. Matt let out a long, low moan. Foggy drew back slowly, before thrusting back into Matt in earnest.

"F-Foggy," Matt gasped out, his hands fisting in the bedsheets. He dropped down onto his forearms, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

Foggy held on to Matt's hips as leverage, leaning down to pepper kisses wherever he could reach. He fucked into Matt hard, drawing moans and whines and whimpers from Matt. Matt thrust back, clenching around Foggy, pulling swears and moans from Foggy. They set up a rhythm, hard and harsh; a push and pull that was familiar to them, hard or slow.

"You're doing so good, Matty," Foggy praised, one of his hands reaching out to grab Matt's. Matt quickly laced their fingers. "You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful." Foggy bit Matt's shoulder, drawing a high pitched whine from Matt, "take my cock so prettily, too."

"Foggy, Foggy," Matt panted, words huffed yet harsh, and one of his hands scrambled back against Foggy's hip, " _shit_ , fuck, Foggy."

"Yeah? Yeah, you're okay, Matty," Foggy promised, "you're doing so good, so good for me."

Matt keened, face pressed against the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, even as he fucked himself back on Foggy's cock. His face was flushed, his breaths dragged in in harsh, heaving pants.

"Good boy, Matty," Foggy murmured, "just like that. You're doing so, so good. I love you so much."

"F-Foggy, Foggy kiss me," Matt begged, pulling on Foggy's hips. Foggy obliged, leaning down as Matt twisted back, and it was awkward, but their lips clashed in a heated kiss, both of them moaning into it. "Fuck," Matt swore against Foggy's lips on a particularly hard thrust, " _Foggy_."

"I got you, Matty," Foggy said against Matt's lips, "you're okay, I've got you, you're doing so good. Just like that, Matty. You can do it. Come for me, Matty."

Matt came with a whine, dry and wrung out of him. Foggy let a curse slip as Matt clenched around him, deliciously tight and wrenching the orgasm from him. Matt collapsed against the bed, and Foggy almost followed suit, but rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

"Afterglow, Foggy," Matt huffed, "come back so we can enjoy it."

"You won't be enjoying anything if you let that mess dry on you," Foggy replied easily, tossing Matt a damp towel. Matt caught it easily, but sighed. Foggy used his own towel to wipe himself off, tossing it back in the direction of the bathroom. He climbed back onto the bed, and took the towel from Matt, who was trying to clean himself off but was doing a shoddy job of it. Foggy carefully cleaned Matt off, then dropped the towel beside the bed. He let Matt pull him back down to the bed, curling around Matt and wrapping his arms around Matt, pulling him close. Matt rested his head against on Foggy's chest, ear pressed above Foggy's heart. Matt grabbed both of Foggy's hands with his own and laced their fingers together.

"Love you," Matt muttered, sounding like he was dropping off.

Foggy pressed a kiss to the crown of Matt's head, pressing his face against Matt's hair, "I love you, too, Matty."

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://sp8sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
